With the advances of aviation, people fly more often than ever. People fly for both business and pleasure. Unfortunately, traveling via air has become so tiresome that people would try to avoid flying by all means if at all possible. Yet traveling by air is a must for the increasingly interconnected world. Nevertheless, people are forced to lose valuable time and energy for air travel. Although in-flight entertainment system exists, the overall travel experience can still be very stressful for many people, far away to be a comfortable, productive and enjoyable experience.